For Sam
by MoonChildLovegood
Summary: Inspired by IOMG. Two words that I think turned Freddie's world upside down. Yes my dears, you know this is complete Seddie! xoxo


**Author's musings: I was watching ICarly, I recently got readdicted to it along with Zoey 101 and when I saw IOMG, I seriously totally fangirled. I always favored Freddie and Sam, they're similar to my Chase/Dana obsession lol.**

 **Anyways, the second I heard Carly say "For Sam" I thought of this piece for why Freddie really went along with it. Hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if I got some of the lines wrong, like I said I recently got into ICarly again.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **~ Nova Scarlet XO**

* * *

"Help me do this-" Carly's eyes pleaded with him. "-For Sam." He sighed. Even though he and Sam hated each other, something was telling him to help said blonde headed demon and it wasn't because of the girl that was in front of him. He didn't know how or when it happened but he had gotten over his crush on Carly.

"Alright but if she gets angry at me-"

"Carly!" the two turned to see Gibby running their way as he tuned him out upon hearing something about puke. The next thing he knows, he's being pulled down the school hallway as she shoves him through the door before following. He thinks of the first thing off the top of the head, _two headed frog_. He bolted out of the room as a stampede of students could be heard behind him. _His job is complete_ , _he hopes it will be worth it_.

He stared at the laptop screen, the soft glow illuminating his face. The image of Sam and the two words " _In Love_ " stared back at him as he felt something unfamiliar. He was truly happy for her, Brad was a good guy and he'd never admit it out loud but the little spitfire deserves to be happy. He heard two female voices from across the hallway but didn't pay too much attention to them. Gibby runs in gasping for breath, "Carly and Sa-" he barely gets the second word out before Freddie rushes past him. Despite the fact Sam could win any fight, concern rose inside as he raced down the halls.

"Carly!" he shouts spotting the familiar brunette arguing with the caged Spencer. She spins around catching sight of him followed by an out of breath Gibby

"What happened?" he asked catching his breath. She shook her head in annoyance, brunette waves swishing with the movement. She shrugged before answering, "She knew what we were up to, she was pissed. She's _insistent_ she isn't in love with Brad but it's _Sam_. What do you expect?"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, she isn't with Brad?" he pinned her with a look before realizing what she said. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, spinning around focusing back on Spencer. He sighed walking out of the room biting back a laugh as Spencer's mike was muted.

Sam leaned against a wall outside as she took a sip of water. A door opened as a head peeked out "Yo yo" Freddie spoke walking outside as a weary feeling rose within her

"Carly send you to come find me?" she snorted. _Anything for Carly_

"Nope." he leaned against the opposite wall facing her

"Oh so you don't know we had a little argument?" she glared down at her water bottle

"She told me about your _little_ argument. I just said she didn't tell me to come find you." his tone doubled the weary feeling

"I don't care what your stupid app says, I don't love Brad like that" she groaned out

"Well you hate me" his voice rose in tone as he shoved himself away from the wall

"I never said I hated you" her tone surprisingly soft for Sam

"Yeah you have." his tone was argumentative. "Like, _nine hundred_ times. I _still_ have the Birthday card you gave me that says " _ **Happy Birthday, I hate you. Hate Sam!**_ "

She groaned, "Just leave."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll _leave_ but before I go-"

"Okay, that's it! Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face!." She stood up getting in his face

He stepped closer "You can threaten your double fist face dance all you want but Carly's still right"

She eyed him cautiously, "Look I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there because you never know if the other person is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way-" he couldn't finish

 _Why?_

A certain blonde headed demon leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but the emotions were everywhere. Her lips were soft as he closed his eyes and he could have sworn she released a sigh. Sooner than he wished she pulled away slowly putting distance between them.

"Sorry" she said in typical Sam fashion as they could only stare at each other as he realized why he hasn't felt anything for Carly. It's always been in front of him, it's always been Sam. She loves him. Could he love her?


End file.
